The Civilian
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Everyone knows that the shinobi life is dangerous, adventurous and thrilling. But everyone also tend to forget the less exciting side of the coin. That is until Haruno Sakura makes it everyone's business. AU, Non-massacre  Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Civilian

**Author:** Lady Wisiaden

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Everyone knows that the shinobi life is dangerous, adventurous and thrilling. But everyone also tend to forget the less exciting side of the coin. That is until Haruno Sakura makes it everyone's business. AU, Non-massacre

**Pairings:** Sakura/Itachi

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing!

**A.N.** Just trying an idea out. First chapter is slow, but setting up. Perhaps more excitement in the next chapter. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you want, Pinky?"

Sakura slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself down. The anger that was quietly and surely rising ebbed away a little. The fat pudgy excuse of a chunnin was testing her patience. If only she could punch him.

"My name is not Pinky," she forcefully grinded out between her clenched teeth. Ah, her anger didn't go away as much as she had thought.

"It's Haruno Sakura. Please inform Shizune-sama that I am here for our meeting as I have already told you."

The chunnin eyed her, studying her carefully. Sakura didn't flinch as the contempt leaked from his face upon noticing her shockingly pink hair—genetic defect—and the blatantly obvious civilian clothes she wore. Then, the man had the nerve to said, "She's not in at the moment. Come back another day."

It was all a bunch of bullshit, Sakura saw the woman entered the building not fifteen minutes before she had arrived.

"Come back another day?" She repeated.

"It means," the chunnin draw out slowly as if she was stupid, "that you go away and come back again."

Sakura noticed it that he didn't say when Shizune-sama would be in. She lost it. She slammed her hands down on the wooden desk with as much strength as she could muster.

"Come back another day? I just saw her. Now, would you please inform her that I am here. The meeting is at 2"—she flicked her gaze at the shoddy clock on the wall—"and you have delayed me by fifteen minutes already."

The chunnin laughed, "Or you'll do what, Pinky? Besides, it doesn't look like you're injured. Even if you were, you can go to your hospital. Why should our medics waste their chakra healing a civilian like you?"

And Sakura wilted. There really wasn't a thing that she could do. She didn't have chakra. She wasn't a kunoichi. She was only a civilian. But she would be damned if she gave up like that.

"I'm a doctor," Sakura said. She withdrew her hands from the desk, frowning that she couldn't even make a dent in it. Oh well, there were other means.

"And I've told you that I'm here for a meeting. However, if you'll like to delay my meeting with Shizune-sama any more than you've already have, feel free."

She slowly turned away from the desk and headed for the door, a mocking sway with her hips.

"Although, I am curious if she has inherited any of the Hokage's traits as rumored."

The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Sakura didn't need to see to know the panic most likely sweeping across the chunnin's mind. 'Underestimate me, will you?' she thought smugly. Not for the first time, Sakura was glad she decided not to become a shinobi. Not if she turned out like that idiot.

Then,with a sigh, Sakura deflated and squared her shoulders before making her way through the half empty street, heading back to the civilian district. Above her, black blurs passed overhead. They were shinobis, probably reporting for a mission and whatnot. The ones on the ground shot looks of bewilderment and sneers at her that she couldn't miss. It just wasn't normal for a civilian to be in the shinobi district unless one was requesting for some shinobis for assistance or asking repartition for property damage caused by a shinobi. Sakura quicken her steps. It wasn't a very pleasant atmosphere.

However, Sakura slowed down a little a short while later. Right now, she was on the outermost edge of the line—the line being the food district. The food district was what divided the civilian and shinobi districts. In fact, it was the only part of Konoha where civilians and shinobis could even mingle a bit peacefully. Nudging that thought aside, she smiled. The outermost edge of the line was also where the shinobi training grounds were located. It was an odd placement, putting a training ground that close to the civilian district, but Sakura didn't question it that much. It was the civilians who lived the furthest away from the line who were most hostile and vice versa for the shinobis who lived the farthest away from the line.

As she breathed in the healthy air into her lungs, Sakura casually watched the shinobi training out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know his name, but she knew he was an Uchiha. The dark hair gave it away, though his was tied into a low ponytail. And of course, the most obvious was the Uchiha's crest—a red and white fan. He was quite handsome, she mused. However, what made her really wanted to grin, aside from the sight, was the blue clothed wrapped bento box on the ground nearby.

"Sakura-san!"

She paused mid-step and saw Maso oba-san making her way up. Her hair was a fine grey in a heavy bun held with a single ivory hair stick. Sakura backtracked towards the elderly woman. Kimonos could be quite restricting.

"Oba-san," she greeted. "How are you doing? Were you shopping?"

Sakura immediately relieved the woman of her many packages.

"Thank you dear, but you didn't need to worry about my elderly bones," Maso oba-san replied and gave Sakura a hug. She smelled faintly of cookies.

Then, she nodded her head at the shinobi training, "Is that one of the honorable Uchihas?"

Sakura inclined her head.

"It is. Although I do not know who he is exactly, but then they all start to look the same."

Maso oba-san chuckled, "How true. All of them dark haired and stoic—or should I say stoned? Except for that one Uchiha I saw the other day. His name started with a Shi or something. Only one that looked even remotely cheerful!"

They slowly walked together, and Maso oba-san easily dominated the conversation in her way. Sakura was careful not to let her gaze linger at the shinobi and pay attention to the granny. She didn't want to give Maso oba-san the wrong idea. And the idea would be even more compounded if the old lady knew what she was doing. Though, it was quite an accident really.

Lately, her trips into the shinobi district had increased as she steadily gained influence in the civilian district. As the top doctor and head of the civilian hospital, Sakura was required to see the shinobi administration every now and then for supplies. Since, the shinobi regulated the trade and goods coming in and out of Konoha, the civilians couldn't get anything without submitting the proper forms and going through the legal procedures. Regulations had only increased recently which made her trips more troublesome, and Sakura had a feeling that something big was happening. It could be a war, but it wasn't like the civilians would be informed. It did aggravated her that she had to take more trips than necessary into the shinobi district, but Sakura didn't have the power to meet with the Hokage herself, not to mention that she was a civilian—a position with little room for demands.

In any case, it was during one of those trips that she happened on the training Uchiha. He was lying in the street, unconscious and bleeding profusely. Somehow, she managed to drag his heavy form to the shinobi hospital. Of course, she couldn't enter the building, but the man was safely deposited in good healing hands. And of course, it was not like the man knew her. Still, she didn't fail to see him training whenever she entered the line from the outermost edge. She was moved by his dedication. Then, one day, she observed that he sometimes went without lunch just to train. Was he an idiot? The doctor in Sakura couldn't keep still. So, she started to discreetly deposit a well packed bento at the site for him. The first few times, he didn't eat it. She knew because the box was still full when she retrieved it late at night. Eventually, the Uchiha gradually accepted the box. It was all in good fun on her part. If he knew who left it, he gave nothing away.

"Sakura?"

She flushed. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she had totally ignored Maso oba-san.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "I was just thinking."

Maso oba-san was amused.

"I can see that Sakura, especially since you're about to walk past my house despite the fact you've been here many times."

"Here, let me open the gate," Sakura said, rushing to hide her growing embarrassment.

Maso oba-san laughed, but allowed Sakura to do as she wished. Once they were inside, the packages put away and a cup of tea in each of their hands, Maso oba-san became serious.

"Now, I assume you were in the shinobi district when I came upon you?"

"Yes, Oba-san, I was," Sakura admitted. "It didn't turn out well."

Maso oba-san only gave a slight hum.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I was just so happy that I finally wrangled a meeting with Shizune-sama—I didn't think that I wouldn't even get to see her!"

Sakura set her cup down with a little more force than she intended. Her short rant did nothing to make her feel better.

"What is the council going to say?"

"They'll be like they always be," Maso oba-san said. She refilled Sakura's cup.

"The council and I understand. The only one that is trouble is Old Turnip."

Then, she clucked her tongue in disapproval. Old Turnip was the only member on the civilian council that actively disapproved with Sakura's actions. He firmly believed that the civilian and the shinobi should be kept separate. He didn't think there was a chance of blending the two worlds together.

"Besides," Maso oba-san added, "the fact you've even managed to get a meeting accounts for something. I can't recall the last time one of them even deign to meet with one of us civilian."

Sakura nodded, but she was still feeling guilty. This meeting was only one step of many on the civilians' part to gain a bigger voice in Konoha. It was terrible how little voice the civilians had considering that they more than outnumbered the shinobis in the village.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper and waited it out, but it was so frustrating," Sakura admitted. Then, she shook her head.

"When's the next meeting?"

"The end of the week," Maso oba-san said, peering over her cup at Sakura with a knowing look.

"I'll go back tomorrow," Sakura promised, though she couldn't say anything about the bastard of a chunnin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Civilian

**Author:** Lady Wisiaden

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Everyone knows that the shinobi life is dangerous, adventurous and thrilling. But everyone also tend to forget the less exciting side of the coin. That is until Haruno Sakura makes it everyone's business. AU, Non-massacre

**Pairings:** Sakura/Itachi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto and ninja things.

**A.N.** Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Didn't feel like studying for my microbiology quiz and two more other quizzes. So, here's the second chapter already. Again, still a slow chapter. There's another note at the end of this chapter—to explain some of my reasoning. Also, I did some minor editing to chapter one-the ones I noticed anyway. Just silly things like commas and a spelling error. Anyway, enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sakura yawned as she headed out her house at four in the morning. The late night shift at the hospital did a number on her, but if she wanted to spend the day talking to Shizune-sama (hopefully), it was a must. She wasn't scheduled to have the day off. That was yesterday, and it wasted by a chunnin, a huge stack of paperwork and forms for the hospital. Then, she had a restless early morning trying to figure out how to meet Shizune-sama without being turned away. She supposed she could have just took the day off and left another doctor to deal with her absence. She was very tempted to, but then she wouldn't be a very good head. Plus, Sakura didn't fancy getting her ass hauled around for misuse of authority.

She cracked her neck and tried to shake off the dregs of sleep as she made it to the Line. Scanning the area, she happily noted that there was no one there (civilians to be exact because who knew about shinobis and their "fearsome" chakra). So, she crossed the invisible border into the shinobi training grounds. She smoothed out the blue cloth and arranged the bow. There. Another bento for the nameless Uchiha. She snorted at her actions. She didn't know what she was trying to prove or do. Then, she brushed the dirt off her pants and studied the sky. The sun was starting to peek. She could probably squeeze in some paperwork before going to the shinobi district around ten. Ten was a reasonable time, wasn't it?

* * *

A little past ten, Sakura made her way through the shinobi district. Thankfully, there weren't as many shinobis as yesterday available to scrutinize her. She hated it when so many people gazed at you. It didn't work in her favor to have vividly colored hair. The number one Konoha Shinobi Hospital was right in front, only two buildings away from the Hokage's tower. The large building was much nicer looking than the civilian hospital Sakura worked at. That was saying something since it was counter to the shinobi hospital as the number one Konoha Civilian Hospital. She bit her lip and wondered if this was the best idea. Civilians were supposed to use the civilian entrance to enter the hospital. It saved time when a bunch of shinobis jammed through the entrance after a mission (though a lot of them used the windows instead). It was a matter of priority. Civilians, unless in mortal peril, were usually ranked last for treatment. Although, Sakura noted, most civilians didn't even come to the Shinobi Hospital unless they were extremely desperate or severely poisoned. Shrugging to herself, Sakura cleared her mind and focused on getting passed the double glass door. No idiotic chunnin was going to stop her this time.

The lady at the front desk looked a lot friendlier.

"Hello. Is Shizune-sama in today? I was hoping to see her," Sakura said politely.

The lady glanced at Sakura's white coat, eyes sparking in some weird recognition. Sakura knew that wasn't possible, but pasted a tiny smile anyway. The lady smiled broadly back at her.

"Oh, you must be the new medic-nin. She said you would be starting today! Though, she didn't say anything about the pink hair."

Sakura immediately realized that the lady was mistaken.

"Oh no, I'm not a medic-nin. I'm just a regular doctor," Sakura corrected her.

It was too late, and the lady wouldn't be persuaded otherwise despite Sakura's protests.

"I'm Soda Haruka," the lady introduced herself. "Let's get you a patient and start you off easy. I'll tell Shizune-sama that you're here."

Sakura tried to correct Soda-san's opinion again. "But I…"

"Come on sweetie. I don't bite," Soda-san said and gently tugged her down the stark white hallway. "And don't call yourself a doctor! That's just so degrading. Doctors are for civilians. You are a medic-nin."

Sakura bristled at the statement, but she still couldn't get an word in.

"We, medic-nins, are the top. Even more now that Tsunade-sama's the Hokage. Anyway, I think this patient will do for now," Soda-san continued.

And like that Sakura was unceremoniously dumped in front of room 312. She was further dumbfounded as Soda-san shoved a chart into her empty hands and left with a, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'll check on you later!"

What was she going to do? Blame the white coat, her mind muttered.

"Excuse me, are you the medic-nin?"

A tall lanky man sporting an odd pineapple spiked pony tail poked his head out of room 312. A jounin, Sakura acknowledged at the dark olive green west he wore. She knew the basic ranking.

"No, I'm not," Sakura responded. She was a civilian doctor. Not a medic-nin.

"You're wearing a white coat," the man replied. "Come in and don't be troublesome when you can help."

Sakura's doctor side automatically kicked in, but it was tempered by uneasy hesitation. She wasn't sure if she had the right to treat a most likely shinobi patient in a shinobi hospital. But, boldness and a duty to honor the oath to always help people in need made Sakura step into the room after the man. The patient was a kunoichi as evident by the mesh long sleeve she wore underneath her top. The bright metal forehead protector with Konoha's symbol was proudly displayed. Her eyes were blue, and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed somewhat familiar to Sakura.

"Finally," the kunoichi grumbled. "I've been waiting for a long time—what will you do if I've died?"

"Ten minutes," the man with the pineapple hair said. He was obviously used to the girl's exaggeration. He sounded as if he could care less and couldn't be bothered. Was he slouching? He didn't seem too reliable, Sakura thought. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I apologize, but there's a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" The blonde demanded. She noted that the blonde's arms wasn't even cleaned up a bit. There were long gashes and more bleeding than there should have been.

"I'm a doctor, not a medic-nin," Sakura stressed. Again, her white coat was a cause of trouble. Weren't the medic-nin's uniform different from a civilian's?

"The lady thought I was the new medic-nin. So, I'm unable to help you if you want that kind of healing."

Sakura tried not to cringe as the implication of her words sunk in. A civilian doc. What a joke they were probably thinking. She wasn't ashamed at being a civilian, but she didn't want to get into a confrontation with people who could kill her in a snap.

"That's fine," the man said.

"Shikamaru!" The girl hissed.

"You've had worse. Do you want to stay here all day? We're supposed to meet Chouji and if we're late…"

The girl paled at the thought. Sakura assumed the consequences weren't pleasant.

"I could come back later," she agreed. Then, the blonde looked at Sakura.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"If you insist," Sakura answered. A nagging suspicion came upon Sakura as she flipped through the girl's chart. The attitude was something Sakura couldn't quite place.

"How did this happen?"

She put the chart aside on the table.

"She was wrestling with a rouge plant," Shikamaru said.

Sakura blinked. There were still some things in the shinobi life that was quite strange. She guessed it was the chakra that made all the difference.

"All right. Let's have a look."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves from the box she always carried.

"Are the gloves really necessary?" The girl wrinkled her nose. "I'm not contagious."

"No," Sakura agreed. "But there's a risk of infection. Plus, you're bleeding."

"Why? The medic-nins never use gloves unless it's surgery or something. Then, it's too messy because they're operating."

"You don't wear gloves?" Sakura asked, surprised. That was a lot of bacteria. But then, Sakura reflected-it wasn't as if they touched the skin directly. Nevertheless, it still apalled Sakura. She filed that difference between civilian and shinobi treatment in her head.

"No."

"I can clean up your arms and bandage them. One of your medic-nin can heal it later. We'll just prevent your arms from getting infected for now."

After twenty minutes—there was a delay to get a basin of warm water and cloth—Sakura finished wrapping the blonde's arm and recorded the event on the chart.

"Thanks," the girl said and tested her wrapped arms. "Pretty good for a civilian doctor."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that or how to respond, but the blonde went on.

"Name's Ino."

"I know," Sakura replied. The words slipped easily out of her mouth. She remembered the girl now. She was her childhood playmate. In fact, she almost became a kunoichi because of her. But clearly, Ino didn't remember her.

"The chart," Sakura said and tapped at the folder with a finger as way of excuse. She wasn't going to bother jogging Ino's memory. Although she liked Ino, it wasn't the same. As a child it was more acceptable because you didn't know. Now, they stood on opposite lines, and she didn't need that kind of complications.

Ino laughed, "Right. I forgot about that."

Sakura nodded. "You're free to go."

"Thanks again. Let's go before Chouji starves waiting for us."

After they left, Sakura cursed. Damn it. She could have asked them were Shizune-sama's office was. Then, an angry voice yelled out at her as she left the room to search for the elusive office.

"You!"

Sakura looked up. It was Soda-san.

"You're not the new medic-nin. Who the hell are you?" Soda-san raged.

Sakura straighten up. Like hell she was going to let a shinobi yelled at her. It was Soda-san's own fault for not checking and not listening.

"I told you, I'm a doctor. I'm a civilian doctor to be precise—Haruno Sakura," she said coolly. "I came to see Shizune-sama."

At the mention of being a civilian, Soda-san's face became even more incensed.

"As if," she scoffed. "Why would I drag a civilian to play medic?"

Then, Soda-san marched up to Sakura with a speed faster than most normal people and grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura didn't even see it coming. She yanked Sakura along towards the exit.

"You're leaving now. Civilians are supposed to use the civilian entrance."

"Ow! Let me go!"

Sakura made a quick jab at the lady's shoulder, not willing to be pulled and herded like a sheep. She ended up sprawled on the floor in a flash. Sakura cursed. Her normal punches weren't effective against a shinobi.

"You bitch!" Soda-san glared at her.

Sakura glared back. It wasn't like she even managed to hit the girl. Though, she wished she had managed it.

"What's with all the noise?"

A lady with short dark hair made her way over to them. Her white coat gleamed. Sakura could see the lady's overtly long shirt sleeves peek out from the coat's cuffs.

Soda-san stuttered, "S-sorry, Shizune-san. I-it's j-just a civilian."

"We have patients. This is a quiet environment. And what's this about a civilian?"

Sakura gingerly picked herself off the antiseptic smelling floor. She felt the back of her head. No concussions. And an opportunity was an opportunity, Sakura thought.

"I apologize," Sakura murmured and did a short bow. Shizune-sama's gaze shifted to her.

"She's a civilian who snuck in," Soda-san quickly interjected before Sakura could say anything else that might defend against the angry girl's words.

"Quiet, Soda-san."

Shizune-sama shot a warning look at Soda. "It doesn't seem she's just a regular civilian, judging from the white coat."

The white coat was both a blessing and a curse today, Sakura thought miserably.

"I'm a civilian doctor. I came to see if I could see you in person. I apologize for the commotion."

She bent her head in Soda-san's direction.

"Soda-san mistaken me for one of your new medic-nin."

Shizune-sama pressed her lips together tightly as if to supress her annoyance.

"I see. Come this way, then. And I'll like to see you in my office later, Soda-san."

"Of course, Shizune-san," Soda-san muttered bitterly. She scowled as Sakura passed by. Sakura ignored it.

* * *

Shizune-sama plopped into a large comfy chair behind a desk piled heavily with papers, files and scrolls. She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"I hope you know that civilians enter through the civilian entrance, doctor-san. Please sit."

Sakura sat down gently. Her arm still smarted a little. So, it was with a wary caution that she responded to the lady whose attitude toward civilians she couldn't quite discern yet.

"I know. I used the entrance yesterday. I'm Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh," Shizune-sama said. "You're the person I was supposed to see yesterday.

"Yes," Sakura said. She tried to search Shizune-sama's eyes. Naturally, like most shinobis, Shizune-sama's face couldn't be read by a civilian.

"What happened? I was looking forward to meeting you—especially after the few letters we've exchanged."

Sakura surmised she could be minutely honest. Shizune-sama didn't seem that bad. A little truth went a long way as did a little omission.

"I did come. However, the chunnin on duty said you were busy with an operation and that I should come back later."

Shizune's face darkened at Sakura's words. Did she figure wrong? Sakura instantly stiffen.

"I apologize, Haruno-san. That chunnin is one of the more…unfriendly batches of people."

Sakura was relieved. Perhaps, Shizune-sama wasn't as unkind to civilians. Time would tell.

"Please call me Sakura."

That offer was made both in warmth and in guilt. No one knew—at least among the civilians—what Shizune-sama's last name was. It was highly rude, considering they were not familiar with each other.

"Then, call me Shizune," Shizune-sama replied in turn. "I still have work to do, but I've reviewed your requests. They're all fine except one."

Shizune-sama pulled a few sheets of paper from her desk and peered at it.

"The request for a new laboratory wing," Shizune paraphrased.

"May I ask why?"

That was the thing the civilian hospital needed the most, Sakura thought in despair. Without it, she wasn't sure they could keep up the vaccine production for the district. It was also vital that there was up to date equipment for a faster diagnosis. There was the research to be conducted as well against the latest emerging bacterial and viral strains.

"I don't see the need for the civilian hospital to have an entirely new lab wing. Most cases of poison are transferred here in any case," Shizune-sama dismissed easily with a wave of her hand.

Sakura gaped.

"Excuse me, Shizune-sama, but it's not a matter of poison or difficult cases. The wing would be a useful addition for our cell research," Sakura explained. She needed that lab!

"Cell research?"

"Yes," Sakura affirmed. "We've been doing some experiments with identifying the most recent strain of bacteria. Furthermore, we'll need to produce enough flu vaccine for everyone who needs it come fall. The demand for it has increased. We don't have enough space to try and produce the amount we need."

Shizune-sama stared at her in puzzlement.

"What are vaccines? I'm afraid I don't understand. Is this some kind of civilian folk tale?"

It then dawned on Sakura the difference between the civilian and the shinobi world. If shinobis didn't even used gloves like Ino had mentioned, then it made sense why they might not know about bacteria. That was not even getting to neurology with all the complication of neurotransmitter and what not.

"It's not some civilian folk tale. Do you know what a bacteria is?"

Shizune-sama shook her head and leaned forward. Sakura could see the curiosity spiking in the medic-nin's eyes.

"It's a microorganism—so tiny that it can only be seen with a microscope. There are many kinds of bacteria. Most of them aren't harmful, but some of them can cause illness."

"This really isn't some civilian superstition?" Shizune questioned, taking in this new information.

"I swear it isn't. Maybe you haven't really notice them since your treatment methods rarely require skin to skin contact."

Sakura drummed her fingers on her knee thoughtfully.

"How does chakra work exactly in healing?"

"I can demonstrate for you," Shizune said and moved to get up.

"No need," Sakura quickly said. "I have seen it before. I was wondering about the exact mechanisms."

Shizune-sama blinked. It was likely such a thought never really occurred to her.

"I suppose it's a matter of visualization and intent mainly. You do have to know your anatomy and physiology well enough to know where everything goes. Otherwise, you might accidentally heal a patient the wrong way."

"What about cells? Do you heal cells specifically or is it more superficial?"

Sakura was immensely intrigued. Chakra really was a miracle healing power.

"What are cells?"

Sakura felt like slapping her forehead. Was the shinobi world that behind?

"Cells. They are the smallest unit of any living organism," Sakura explained.

Shizune-sama just stared at her blankly.

"I think," Sakura hedged carefully, "there's a big difference between the civilian and shinobi way of healing."

"You're right," Shizune-sama concurred. "I don't have a clue on what you're saying."

Sakura drummed her fingers against her knees again. This was a very good opportunity indeed. It was a possible step in getting the shinobi world to recognize the civilians. Shizune-sama, by way of exchanging civilian and shinobi healthcare and medical philosophies, could be the catalyst they needed. The council would berate her if she didn't take advantage of this situation that has nicely fallen into her lap.

"May I request that my proposal for a new lab wing be put on hold? I don't think you quite understand why it is so important to us that we get a new lab. So, I would like to invite you to come and visit the civilian hospital where I work."

As Shizune agreed to visit the strangely curious civilian district and hospital in her eyes, Sakura mentally marked a move forward.

* * *

**A.N.** I thought very carefully about chakra and healing in the Naruto world. I know in some fanfics, they mention using microscopes and everything. However, it didn't seem likely to me that the Naruto world would be attuned to those things. They don't wear gloves at all when healing, and they can heal with their hands hovered just a inch or so away from the skin. There's hardly any skin to skin contact. Thus, I don't think they would be aware of such a concept of bacteria and viruses. There wouldn't be as high of a risk of contimination which could lead to infection. They probably do understand things like infection and blood typing for transfusion. But, I don't think they would delve into deep research about the immunology. If they don't know about immunology, they most likely don't know about vaccines either. Does it sound plausible? Anyway, thanks for reading.

-Wisia


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Civilian

**Author:** Lady Wisiaden

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Everyone knows that the shinobi life is dangerous, adventurous and thrilling. But everyone also tend to forget the less exciting side of the coin. That is until Haruno Sakura makes it everyone's business. AU, Non-massacre

**Pairings:** Sakura/Itachi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto and ninja things.

**A.N.** Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. I corrected the mistakes a few of you have mentioned in the reviews from the last chapters. If there are any more, please let me know. I apologize for taking so long with this next chapter, but life calls. I'm finally on winter break. No shinobi interaction in this chapter, but lots of chapter is a bit short, but please enjoy it.

**Chapter Three**

At the end of the week, a very irate and red Sakura stormed into Ichikaru's.

"Ayame!"

The brown haired girl at the counter dropped the bowl she was holding in surprise. It splattered into a tiny wave of broken porcelain, ruined noodles and broth. Ayame quickly apologized to the customer before handing over another bowl and sending Sakura a glare. Sakura blushed but made her way over to Ayame. She was still angry.

"Ayame," Sakura said quietly when she reached the counter. "I need to speak to you."

She leaned over and watched as Ayame started cleaning up the mess. Ayame didn't answer Sakura, knowing it would annoyed Sakura even more. She also knew that Sakura had memorized her work schedule.

"Ayame," Sakura growled.

Ayame paused from her mopping and lightly chided Sakura.

"Don't make me drop things that I have to clean up."

Sakura frowned but didn't pursue it as she would have normally. Ayame was one of the few people stubborn enough to deal with Sakura' temper. And since Sakura needed a few things explained about certain council deeds, Sakura bit her tongue to stave off any retort. Ayame took her time in restoring the floor to its pristine condition before letting Teuchi know she was off for the night. She untied her apron and hanged it neatly. Sakura followed her outside where the cool night air did little to soothe. Slowly, the pair navigated the streets, across the bridge over the Nakano river and a few twisty turns into Ayame's dwelling.

"Why?" Sakura uttered as soon as the door closed. She couldn't comprehend why Ayame would do something so stupid and dangerous.

"Sit down, Sakura."

Ayame sighed and pointed at the couch.

"You know nothing is so simple."

"Did that old geezer blackmail you?" Sakura demanded to know, refusing to sit just yet.

"I'll murder Turnip head for you if he did. They won't know. Natural causes can be faked."

Ayame rolled her eyes at Sakura's fierceness.

"Do you really think I'll let anyone rope me into spying like that? How did you find out anyway?"

"I was at the council meeting today," Sakura replied. She forced her fingers to relax and slipped onto the couch. The cotton fabric was soft beneath her hands. Like the night air, it also failed to soothe her anger and worry.

"I was reporting on the shinobi hospital visit that's scheduled for next week. And Turnip head delighted us all by saying he had hired spies."

Sakura looked at Ayame pointedly.

"He went on and on about how he doesn't trust shinobis. How they tricked us and that he hired civilian spies because they're better. I knew he was a bit crazy but I didn't think you were too!"

"Sakura!"

Ayame bopped Sakura on the head gently. Then, she crouched down before Sakura like she had often done in the past.

"Do you really think I haven't thought about this? I know the situation better than most people."

That was true, Sakura admitted to herself, considering how Ichikaru's was located on the border and so frequented by shinobis. When Sakura first started her trips into the shinobi district, Ayame was the one who guided her. Ayame was the one who explained the differences in culture. Ayame was the one who told her the history behind the tension between the shiniobis and the civilians.

"_Sakura, there are some things you need to understand before you can travel into the shinobi district by yourself."_

_Ayame reached into her bag and removed a few books. She placed them on Sakura's coffee table._

"_Because you're young, you don't know and don't understand it. That it wasn't always like this before."_

_Sakura scowled and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I find that hard to believe."_

"_They're not all that bad," Ayame replied. "Did you know that we used to get along? IN fact, we're probably meant to get along."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," Ayame affirmed. "What's the basis of any strong village? Shinobis and civilians. It's a balance. Civilians depend on shiniobis for protection and safety—our military and police force. Shinobis depend on civilians for food and work. But it isn't just that. Our dependence on each more that, I think. It's a healing thing and awareness thing also. When shinobis are with civilians, shinobis are given a reminder of a more normal life. Shinobis can be taken into the civilian folds to heal and become whole after doing terrible things we can't imagine. Why else do you think most therapists are civilians? Even though we haven't experienced what they have?_

"_On the other hand, civilians are reminded that peace doesn't come without a price. That the world isn't so simple, isn't black or white. Removed of our naivety…there are a lot of other reasons why we need each other, but let's just leave it at that for now. You may also fid your own reasons why shinobis and civilians need each other."_

"_If it was like that before," Sakura ventured to ask, "why isn't it like that now?"_

"_It's all complicated," Ayame responded. "You could say it started around the Third Great Shinobi World War. That was a confusing time. Decisions were made that didn't turn out so good in the long run. It's in the books here."_

_Ayame tapped the books she had placed on the coffee table._

"_Well, not so clear cut. You need to piece it together yourself. These books are shinobi history books, culture and customs. In any case, the Third Great Shinobi World War was most likely the tipping point. After that, everything came crashing down. We lost so many. And after the war, we lost even more—not in terms of dead but in terms of what the civilians and shinobis needed spiritually and mentally. The strength of many fine shinobis, the White Fang some years before the war, the Fourth Hokage after the war…the kyuubi and Naruto—oh god, it was just so messy. Even I didn't understand what happened then!_

"_It was only after that I even managed to put together a fraction of what occurred. The big thing is that one way or another we lost our trust in the other. It didn't help that we have constant reminders either. Shinobi children—they train them younger than they used to. The gradual separation into different districts…just a lot of things. Read these books, Sakura. I can't explain and give meaning to what you don't know."_

"But Ayame, do you really have to do this? If you get caught—"

"I know, Sakura, I know."

Ayame hugged Sakura tightly.

"I wouldn't do this if I thought there was a better way. It's not the shinobis that we're after. It's those that hide in the shadows."

Sakura gripped Ayame tighter. The implication settled in.

"You don't mean Danzo? He may be as old as Turnip, but he's still shinobi."

Ayame pulled back from Sakura.

"Someone has to do it. The shinobis, covered as they are in secrets, fail to see certain threats inside the village. That is our purpose as civilians. We balance them on things they cannot see. We take note of things they may not think about or have the ability to get out of. Civilians are another sort of weapon for the village that most people don't realize."

"But Ayame…," Sakura protested.

"No buts."

Ayame stared at Sakura sternly, "I want a better future for us."

Sakura nodded. Then, she hesitated before rushing out with, "And what of Hatake-san?"

Ayame stiffen.

"That can't be." Ayame's voice wavered. Sakura stroke the older girl's hand. Ayame liked Hatake-san for the longest time. But if Ayame was to…

"And that goes the same for Naruto," Ayame added. Sakura's heart thumped. Naruto considered Ayame family. If it didn't go well, he would be so betrayed.

"I won't say a word," Sakura responded softly.

"But if something big occurs, you must find me. Agree?"

"Agreed."

As they sat there in silence, a sudden thought occurred to Sakura. Something that she had been keeping secret.

"Ayame, there's something I want you to have," Sakura murmured.

"What is it?"

"You absolutely cannot tell anyone. I've been working on it in secret whenever I had the time to spare. It's not quite finished and still in testing mode, but I would feel better if you have it."

Sakura fished around in her pocket and pulled out a tiny band of metal.

"A ring?"

Ayame took it and studied in carefully.

"It's not a ring. Look on the inside."

Ayame could see little ridges all around the inner band of the ring.

"What is this?"

"It's supposed to seal chakra. It's kind of hard to test out, and I didn't want to ask the shinobis that we know. You know that shinobis had these metal bands that seal chakra. It keeps shinobis from being able to access their chakra and use it. I was curious and decided to try and make one."

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged helplessly.

"You know, I like to experiment. Of course, this cannot go out. We can't have every civilian with one. They would probably use it on any shinobi, regardless if they were good or bad. I made this, thinking it could serve as a temporary escape if we're ever in a desperate situation. I can't do anything about their own skills, but chakra—we can protect against that. I've been trying to make it into a pin or needle. It would be much easier to use."

Ayame looked at Sakura mournfully.

"Do you realize what you've done? If this gets under their watch, you'll be in trouble."

"I know—you can wear it yourself. It won't harm you. We don't have enough chakra for that to affect us."

"Thanks Sakura," And Ayame slipped it onto her finger.


End file.
